danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Logo Contest Acually we could make two contests: # One for creating a logo for the Dan-Ball Wiki itself as logo. It should say "Dan-Ball Wiki". It would be included on the main page of the wiki at the top or something like this. Requirements: #* The text "Dan-Ball Wiki" should be clearly recognizable. #* No other text, except if it helps you to understand what the wiki offers. For example its OK to include the names of the Dan-Ball games, or add some other advertising buzzwords like "creativity", "informations", "elements", "physics", ... But don't inlcude anything which doesn't have to do with the Wiki or the Dan-Ball games like "acid" ... ;-) # One for creating a logo for the Forum. It should say something like "((The))official) Dan-Ball Forums". And it would be included at the right side on the main page where this small advertisement box. Requirements: #* Probably this one is more free. You just have to make clear, that this thing represents the forum. If you can symbolize this even without text (for example using speech bubbles), thats OK too. And you should keep in mind that this one has less space on the wiki page. But finally there is no guarantee that the winner's images will be used.--Justme2 16:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) List of logos Mrperson777's logo I made a logo. Here it is. this sucks! 12:02, 23 August 2008 (UTC) My opinion: :positive: :* Idea of using powder game for such a logo. :* Font style of the "Wiki". :* Clear appearance :negative: :* Jaggy/lacerated edges. It should have smooth boundaries. :* To less effects of Powder Game used. (For example, place a tree somewhere, some horizontal/vertical electric wires. Some water, lava, magma, some explosions, whatever ... , would be nice, and a player somewhere. But it should not be too much. The first thing you see has to be the text. Only on the second view you should see: This is powder game.) --Justme2 20:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Yonder's Logo This! Is my logo. I hope you like it. --Yonder 22:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Very cool! I suggest you to make a advertisement upload using this logo, to make our wiki more popular. Myven 22:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ehh, that won't work good. I made this is Photopaint. :P --Yonder 02:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, something like this. But please remove the so-called "ideas" ... ;-) And of course it only counts if you do it in Powder Game. But wait for comments from others before you do unnecessary work. We could also make one of those contests in the forum for a logo. Maybe one of the enties is good enough that everyone likes it. --Justme2 13:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) If you're thinking about making this a contest, then you're lucky that you have me on the forum. I think this would be OK for a contest. It has to do with dan-ball and could get you a few more members and/or visitors. But I have to agree, please get rid of the ideas...--Buggy793 15:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Umm, Yonder... You forgot BG- Light, Aura, and Toon... Just so you know...Combak 21:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :That was on purpose, Combak. :P --Yonder 14:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ---- SandMaster's Logo This took a LOT of editing! See full size! I have little sections and am willing to edit at requests. Any? I might edit it so that the two Danbo's in front of the bar thing instead of behind. One last thing... This is all MS Paint. No fancy tools or lens flare things, just pens and erasers.--Sand master 02:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Customization of the skin and colors I thought about customizing the colors of the wiki as well. One suggestion would be, we use similar colors like the Dan-Ball page. For example we could use these colors: Some Text in color F7BE26 on a box in color 731008 Some Text in color 731008 on a box in color F7BE26 Some Text in color 000000 on a box in color F0B967 What do you think about it? If you are interested I'm going to figure out how to integrate this stuff into the skin system (probably the easy part), and how to make it look good (probably the hard part). --Justme2 16:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) That sounds good... Is that DanBall Forums colors?--Sand master 22:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) No, those are averaged colors of the original Dan-Ball site's backgrounds for header, nav bar and page body. But I wonder whether we have to ask for permission to use a web design with similar colors. --Justme2 23:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I doubt so. This is explicitly a Wiki about Dan-Ball, and if they would want to accuse us of plagarism, they wouldn't be attacking our colour choice; they'd attack us for "stealing" images from the games, which wouldn't be a reasonable accusation because we do give credit to Dan-Ball for having those games. --bewnt 01:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Not to mention the in-your-face copyright on the bottom of each game.--Sand master 03:50, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I've read a little bit about copyrights and images yesterday. I think our screenshots would qualify as "fair use" in respect to the "United States copyright law", because the main purpose is to "review" and "explain" (educational/knowledge) the game. But I'm not really sure about it and the american law system has always been strange to me (and btw I don't care about it cause I'm German). But I somehow doubt that fair use also applies if we use the logo or coping parts of the Dan-Ball sites design, because the main purpose is more style, structure, recognizability and stuff like that. Maybe we should just ask ha55ii (perhaps with help of Listo)? --Justme2 14:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if anything, ha55ii would go by Japanese Copyright laws, but heck. They can't attack us by having the same colors scheme. We gave credit where it's due, so I think it would be fine. --Buggy793 15:41, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : From a Stick Ranger reader's point of view, it is best to keep the background black. This is most optimum for display of images, since SR uses a black background for both items and enemies. This is also why I am using the Gaming skin right now, and is why I made the background of the enemy tables in stage pages black. --bewnt 09:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) non dan ball simulation games I know it is dan ball wiki but maby we shoudl write some articles about other non dan ball sillation games? For example burning sand. Its cool game too. Myven 10:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : Yeah burning sands is a cool game, however this is the Dan-Ball wiki, and unfortunately, burning sands isn't part of Dan-Ball. Also, there are tons of simulation games out there. Some already have their own wikis, and if we include all simulation games into this wiki, we'll have too many overlapping names. The answer is a strict "no". --bewnt 11:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree. I wouldn't not include burning sand or similar games. But what we could do is creating an article about the comparison of PG to other similar dot-based simulation games like "burning sand" or "falling sand" and compare its features. For example: ::* Do they simulate special physical effects like: ::** air effects including: wind, pressure, temperature ::** liquids ::** gases ::** electricity ::** optics (Laser) ::** gravity (if it's more than just falling down) ::** magnetism (if any) ::** ... ::* comparison of elements/objects ... ::** ... which are special to PG. ::** ... which are special to the other games and not in PG. ::* possibility to create more complex machines/mechanisms (like with Thunder+metal, Laser+metal or C4-Clone-explosion chains in PG) ::* Functionality like: ::** Save (GET/SET) and Upload functionality ::** direct manipulation (like drag or more advanced draw, clear and replace tools) ::** user extendable (User can code new elements/behaviours) ::* Plattform (webbased on Java or Flash, or binary executable (.exe), which has to get downloaded.) ::* ... ::--Justme2 11:40, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I think its good idea, but i woudl preffer creatig one article for one simulation game, rather than putting all no-dan ball games in one article.Myven 12:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Burning Sand will remain in the FSG Wiki where it belongs.--(SANDMASTER) 15:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) : Ditto, SM. However, I like me2's idea of a comparison. Mind you, not an in-depth comparison about every nitty-gritty detail. Just some general comments, for example, "PG is one of the few/the only sand simulation game to involve wind". I don't think there's even a need to bring up the names of other sand simulation games. Perhaps the same with SR, like, the only/one of the few RPGs that utilise drag-and-drop as movement mechanics. --bewnt 16:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Burning Sand has wind. Powder Toy has Wind. I think WXSand has a wind mod or something.--(SM) 17:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) There will not be an article about Burning Sand on this wiki, nor any game not part of Dan-Ball. I am usually open to decisions, but i am laying down the law on this. If you want, you can make a series of pages, such as "Games Similar to Powder Game", "Games Similar to Stick Ranger", and so on so forth. You can take about the top Five, and write maybe about a paragraph for each one with a picture of the game. Mind you that I MEAN one paragraph and one picture. The rest you could just list, with a link and possible a short one-sentance description. I really don't want to stray away from Dan-Ball. Plus, advertising other games takes traffic away from Dan-Ball. Try to keep it in a Dan-Ball-Favoring tone, without being openly Bias. FoxtrotZero 23:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Archives Most of the conversations you didn't delete are still dead. I'm not sure how exactly we should organize it.--(SANDMASTER) : I'm just deleting those that I'm fairly certain of. I am unsure about many of the conversations here (e.g. I don't know what the resolution of the logos are), so if you have this information and are able to deem the conversation dead or concluded, please do archive it as well. --bewnt 08:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I think the logo contest is dead by now...--(SM) Featured Article Here is a REQUIREMENT for the Featured Articles for now on. There MUST be a picture under the featured article section. Therefore there must be at least one picture in the article. I will update this properly. FoxtrotZero 23:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : I think it's about time to change the featured article... Wasn't it Character for some weeks? That's enough, except if we don't have any quality articles, which I doubt. Bildramer 12:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Off Topic I know that this is off topic, but I cannot access my acount, even though I put in the correct username and password. Also, the wikia says that "HappycatIsSad" was never a member, but I am. Did I get banned or something? -HappycatIsSad : The Wiki is right: "HappycatIsSad" never was a member! But "Happy Cat Is Sad" was a member! I guess you did forget the spaces in your name. ;-) --Justme2 13:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : PS: And capitals are important, too! --Justme2 13:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated -Happy Cat Is Sad Sister wiki in Finnish language started. I just found out (by pure random) that somebody has started a Finnish sister wiki: http://fi.danball.wikia.com/wiki/ --Justme2 22:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) New page management templates I've created a new version of the page management templates, which fit more with the page design. Examples for my new versions are given at this page. (The old templates are: Template:Delete, Template:POV, Template:Speedydelete and Template:Stub.) If you like them I'll replace the old templates. The functionallity (parameter support / automatic categorization) will of course stay the same. --Justme2 13:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I love the pictures I don't mind having these templates get replaced. They're great, why not? --Yonder 14:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: Done! --Justme2 18:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Animated GIFs OK, I found a way to capture, clamp and crop an animation from a Dan-Ball game and create an animated GIF-Image, by using only free tools and tools which are shareware with unlimited time for usage. I used: * HyperCam 2 to create an uncompressed AVI video. * Virtual Dub to split the AVI into PNG images. * Gimp to create the animation, optimize the color palette, optimize the animation (for filesize) and create the GIF image. I'll write a detailled how-to as soon as I have the time. --Justme2 22:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :But I'm on a Mac. T_T ''page/ '' 12:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Gimp also works on a Mac, but you'll need a different capturing program which generates a image sequence, since HyperCam 2 and Virtualdub are both not available. I think there sould be also a free solution for a mac.--Justme2 17:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Design of links for table row/column captions I found the following message at the Stick Ranger comment board: "I think i get it know, so on stick ranger wiki when you go into weapons the mp colloum is the max mag for that weapon ? Also in the colloum of bonus attack (in the stick ranger wiki) what are those numbers for ?" I think this means, this player has seen a table like the one on the bows page. But he did not realize, that he could click the "MP" link in the column head. Currently a normal caption is white. A link in a caption cell has the sand color and it gets only underlined if you hover with your mouse over it, which is the same for all links in the wiki. So my question: Shall we make these caption links more visible by underlining them? Or shall we give them a more obvious color which makes the recognizable as link? Or shall we view this guy as an exception, and assume normal people will recognize the link? (Note: Changing the links would require just a few lines in the global style sheet, which I would have to change and this would affect all pages immediately. So we don't have to edit all these pages.) Also I realized that currently we are doing it a little bit inconsistent. All linked headlines in tables have the sand color. But if you look at , note that you can click the caption "Stick Ranger compo items", however this caption is still white. --Justme2 10:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cat Shot Cat Shot is a Dan-Ball game for the iPhone. It should have a page I also agree with you, but I'm not sure about it. Ivan247 06:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Cooldude48 problem Cooldude48 is such a noob who keeps spaming the wiki. We can't ban his account because he is unregistered. What should we do? I've reverted his vandalism. I may be an ordinary user, but i will not tolerate this!PancakesOfGruntiness 23:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) If anything like this happens again, email me. Also, IP ban him, if you can.PancakesOfGruntiness 00:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It would be much more difficult to block him because IPs are changing every disconnect. It would be difficult to track down his IPs. Ivan247 00:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so, like I said, just email me if something happens. It's strangely satisfying to beat down the vandal's edits. I'm glad to do it, as well.PancakesOfGruntiness 00:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We could get in contact with the forums and maybe they could ban his Dan Ball account. I dought it will work but why not. I found that cooldude was calling others to spam on the wiki, even ME. He probably don't know that I'm a sysop. I WILL work hard on protecting the wiki from spams and vandalisms and all of us should work together. Here is what cooldude said at 2010/03/03: Spamming dan ball wiki is fun everyone go spam it its so much fun!!!!! Ivan247 05:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :We could send out a global block, but that would a little unnecessary. --Yonder 21:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) GOD! I go to so much work to rid this wiki of all the vandalism, and now i have MORE to deal with?!?!? I. Hate. Vandals. I'll be with you whenever I see vandalism,deleting it where i see it.PancakesOfGruntiness 21:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We could make it so that edits have to be approved, but everyone knows where that will go... I've heard from a friend that one website can block people from visiting other sites and causing havoc, but I bet that it's that global block that Yonder mentioned. If anyone finds out that he spams other wikis, then a global block would be a good idea, in my opinion. Too bad we can't see what he does on other wikis...-- ''page/ '' 00:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) YES, HE IS GONE!!!!!! :Don't jinx it. Also, sign your posts! It is kind of annying, and very poor looking.-- ''page/ '' 22:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Articles I'm considering making separate articles for each of the weapons, (dont worry,I wouldn't delete the main article), but I want to know if this is ok.PancakesOfGruntiness 00:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It would take a while, but if you want to you can. It would be cool. Need an account to edit articles This wiki is spamed so much, its being spamed right now by some guy. I say they make it so need an account to edit any article so if they do spam it we can ban them. How do you sign your posts?